Forbidden Fruits Bring Drama
by NyLily
Summary: Mer and  Der have both moved on, but soon rediscover themselves. Will their hookups end badly or will they get back together? Takes place around the time after the first medical trial. Der is with Rose and Mer is dating her new boyfriend Michael.


**Forbidden Fruits Bring Drama**

_**AN:**Unfortunately I don't own the characters except of the characters belong to the wonderful Shonda Rhimes.._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

It was an ordinary morning in Seattle. The morning sun was far away and the rain had just stopped a few minutes ago. It was only 4 am and for us who work from 9 to 5 basis its early, but for the medical workers in Seattle Grace Hospital it was a typical morning shift of work. A beginning to another amazing and sometimes horrible 48 hour long workday.

At exactly 4 am the alarmclock went off in Merediths bedroom. She was really tired and she did'nt want to get up, but she knew she had to. Unless she didn't want to miss cutting open some brains with her ex-boyfriend McDreamy, who was now probably cozily cuddling with the nurse/bitch Rose, who he was currently dating._Argh shes not a bitch Meredith and Derek does not belong to you...You broke up, besides you have a boyfriend on your own.A very caring and sweet good-looking too, may I add. He's not Derek, but it'll do..argh.. THINKING ABOUT DEREK and get up...NOW!_

When Meredith had finished her inner monologue and was ready to finally get off the bed and get dressed she caught a glimpse of her current boyfriend Michael and she felt quilty for thinking about Derek, again. She shook her head for the thoughts to dissappear and started to get ready. She arrived at the hospital at 4.45 as usual and saw Rose and Derek holding hands...as usual. Then her friends came and they all went to the lockerrooms to change.

''Whats wrong with you?''asked Cristina sarcastically.

''They're holding hands. I think I'm going to be sick of all this PDA ''said Meredith.

''Uhuh..I'm going to keep away from you if you start to vomit'' replied Cristina.

Cristina and Meredith were best friends. They didn't label themselves, but they were each others people and everyone knew it. They had their own way of talking about their problems and both were very good doctors and had their own messed up lovelife.

When they were dressed in they´re scrubs they started to do rounds. After that Cristina went to scrub in to a heart transplant surgery, George was in the pit, Alex was doing a Whipple, Izzie was covering the clinic and she was writing charts, because she still had an hour before she and McDreamy..I mean had a craniotomy together.

The time had passed quickly. Meredith still remembered the days when she and the rest of her friends were just interns. Now they had their own interns and had to take care of their problems. And believe me they had some serious issues starting from having sexual relationships with other medical workers to practising medicine on each last one almost got them fired, of course. But she had to admit that their internship wasn't so angellic either. For instance - Izzie cut off Denny's L-VAD wire, she had a relationship with her attending, not to mention her near death experiences and problems with her parents...this list could go on and on. The point is that she couldn't really blame the new interns for she and her friends made just as much mistakes (if not more) than them.

With those thoughts in mind she had totally forgot the time and when she looked up from her still unfinished paperwork she saw coming toward her, a smile playing on his quickly closed the chart and straightened herself just in time for him to reach her.

''Good morning Meredith''said Derek cheerfully.

''Hello '' answered Meredith with her usual voice to the attendings.

''You can call me by my first name you know. You don't have to pretend that we don't know each other. We have history and everyone knows it '' said he, still smiling.

''Derek'' Meredith decided its best to play along.

''Much better. So are you still scrubbing in on the craniotomy?''asked Derek.

''Yes. I wouldn't miss it since its soon time to pick our specialties and I have to learn while I can'' This time a smile also showing an appearance on her lips.

''Ah yes..picking a specialty. I'm glad you still are thinking about choosing Neurology''said he and at the same time grabbing the patients chart to take a final look at it.

Meredith made a face.''Why shouldn't I?What happened between you and me doesn't have any effect on my choice at all. I have always liked Neurology. You haven't changed me Shepherd''she added accusingly.

''I didn't hint that. Now our patient is in room 207. Go and get one of your interns to prep him up and then meet me in the OR in an hour. I'll even let you make the incision''and with that he left. Leaving a stunned, but suddenly very happy Meredith behind.

After the surgery Meredith felt exhausted. The reason was that the patient had coded 3 times and they found out that the man had an allergic reaction to the meds he was receiving. They tried to do everything in their power to save him, but his heart was too weak and he died. To make the matter worse Derek had accused her for killing the patient, because her intern was the one pushing him the meds. Meredith knew that he didn't really blame her, but that he always got touchy when a patient died on him. So after the argument with Derek she decided to tell the family the bad news and then go to Joe's. On her way to the elevators she met Cristina.

''Hey. Problems with McDreamy again?'' asked Cristina.

''Hey. No.I mean yes, sort of. And stop calling him McDreamy. His name is Derek or .''answered Meredith clearly annoyed.

''Okay, okay.. what happened?''Cristina was getting curious.

''Nothing , the man with the aneurysm/allergy died and he was accusing ME, cause he is so incapable of dealing it in a normal, no-blaming way.''replied Meredith.

''My interns are stupid. They failed to put an IV on a patient and totally freaked out thinking that they were trying to hurt her. We in our intern years weren't so bad. We knew stuff. We were hardcore, especially me. ''stated Cristina.

''I don't want to bring you down from your cloud of ego, but we made mistakes have a lot in common with them. But were hardcore and still are''smiled Meredith, pleased with herself.

''Whatever..I'm out of here. Goodnight!''replied Cristina and started to walk away from the elevator toward home.

''Goodnight!''shouted Meredith and stepped out of the elevator to head to Joe's.

When she arrived to Joe's she took a seat near the counter and ordered a tequila. She sat there for a while and talked to Joe about her patient until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'' Sorry.I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I shouldn't of have blamed you. I'm really sorry. Here, I'll order you another tequila.'' said Derek.

'' Its okay.I know you hate losing patients. Its okay, and thanks.'' answered Meredith.

Derek ordered a tequila for Mer and a Scotch for himself. They started talking about all of their patients and ordered drinks. Suddenly it felt just like old times and they both remembered their first meeting, which happened at the same place and with the same drinks. They made jokes about their history together and recalled all the good and the bad stuff that has ever happened to them. When Derek said that he still had his trailer, although Rose hated it, Meredith instantly wanted to go see it. They had memories with it after all. So Derek was more than willing to take her to the in there they found a bottle of wine and some glasses and continued on their reverie of memories. When they were discussing the topic of their current partners they suddenly became more serious.

'' Michael does not understand the level of commitment my job reguires. I feel like he underestimates the value of my work. I save lives for Gods sake. I'm not sitting on my ass the whole day.'' said Meredith with a face showing frustration.

'' Seriously? I'm sad to hear that. Rose understands my job, but she has flaws to. For example she doesn't like the trailer and she hates fishing and camping. Sometimes I feel like we're too different. She likes going out in clubs and she's genuinely not a stay at home person.''stated Derek.

'' Well these 'flaws' that you put out don't seem too big of a deal for me, sorry..I still win the argument, but how does she not like the trailer? I think it's such a lovely place in the middle of nowhere. I like the tranquility it brings.'' Meredith answered with a smile on her face.

''Yeah. that's why I bought it.'' said Derek while looking into Meredith's eyes.

And at that moment, when their eyes met the world seemed to stop. They leaned in and without knowing who started it, they kissed. It was a sweet, slowly building into something more kiss. Whether it was the drinks or the the lust they lowered themselves onto the bed. Without thinking they started taking their clothes off and made love to each other in Dereks trailer just like they had done many times before.

They woke up, when they heard the sound of their beepers. They looked at each other, surprised and shocked of what had happened between them. Meredith was the first to speak, while gathering her clothes from the floor.

'' I'm so sorry. I..I didn't mean for this to happen. I..I must get back..''

Derek tried to calm her down: ''Shh..Its okay. It's not your fault. Relax. Its not as if I haven't seen you naked before'' he finished with a smirk.

Meredith, who had calmed down a bit said: ''Yeah..Still..what are we gonna say to our partners?''

''Hmm..I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to mention this little randevouz to anyone'' said Derek.

''Yeah, you're probably right.''answered Meredith, still a bit nervous.

They stood there for a moment and when they were both dressed and ready to head off to the hospital Derek jokingly said:

'' Last night was amazing by the way. Reminded me of all the dirty sexing we used to do'' and finished with a smile.

''Umm..Thanks. It was indeed a good evening. Best I've had since we broke up. Remind me again why did we break up if the sex is so amazing?'' answered Meredith and laughed.

''I really don't know, but I think since its THAT good we should keep doing it'' said Derek.

Meredith laughed at that and when she saw the serious look on Dereks face she said: ''Good one''

Derek answered: ''I'm serious. We don't have to tell anyone. It would just be sex, nothing more. And nobody would have to know. Think about it''

''You're serious?''gasped Meredith.

''Yeah'' said Derek.

They had reached their destination- the hospital- by then. Meredith was still shocked. But as soon as they were near the hospital doors the ambulance arrived and paramedics came out saying that there is a 50 year old man with a serious head wound that needs immediate attention. Derek took over and led the patient to trauma room 1. On his way there he shouted to Meredith.''Book an OR and come scrub in as soon as possible'' And then he was gone. Meredith stood there for a moment and then went to scrub in.

* * *

**AN:** This is my first fanfic. I wrote it a long time ago. I really hope you all like it:) If you do then reviews are much appreciated! xoxo


End file.
